Welcome to Fabulous Kenya, Africa
by Strawberrymint-chan
Summary: What started out as a simple humanitarian trip now turns into something that a young Hyuga heiress would've never ever imagined. What Happens in Africa, Stays in Africa.
1. The Heartthrob Who Hated Shots

**A.N. So hey everyone, it's Yuuki here. I uploaded this almost a year ago, but I haven't really updated it. And when I tried to, it freaking wouldn't let me :/ So yeah, i'm uploading it again. I'm sorry about not updating my other story, 'Let's go mister dumpling****', but I honestly don't know what to do next. I have a major writers block and most days I just don't feel like writing ]: Anyways, welcome to my new story, 'Welcome to Kenya, Africa****'. Sorry if this chapter is short. I'll make the future ones longer. My ****_original_ plan was to make it SasuHina. Buuuut I started to have second thoughts, and decided to throw some more.. male obstacles in there, just to make it a bit more interesting. Enjoy!**

**Standard disclaimers apply, by the way.**

Tap. Tap. Fucking tap.

Sasuke was **not** a patient person. Patient was not a word to describe him, even on his good days. In fact, he was **_never _**a patient person. When he was younger, he was amazingly spoiled. He always got what he wanted, when he wanted. Always.

But it was expected from a child coming from the Uchiha clan. It did not help that they were one of the most prestigious and not to mention one of the richest families in Japan. The people of the Uchiha, especially the men, are generally very cool, calm, and attractive. Or so it looked like it, from the glamour-less lives of the average person.

However, this occasion left Sasuke simply frustrated. The sound of the tapping of his fingers took on a more tired and impatient beat. He was waiting at the Uchiha family doctor's office to get a couple of immunity shots.

And Sasuke just _hated_ shots.

It was bad enough that his mother and father pre-planned some sort of…_charity event_ in Africa without even asking for his insight. Of course, he would have said no, but that didn't matter to him. 'It'll teach you to be more thankful for your life. And besides, think of the publicity if the heir of the _Uchiha _clan were to go. It's a win-win situation for you Sasuke.' His mother was the one who had thought of the plan first. It was **always** her. His father agreed, as long as it brought more positive publicity directed on their clan.

Tch. Why don't _they_ go if they think it's so easy? Win-win situation his ass.

So there he was, the almighty _Uchiha Sasuke_ sitting in the waiting room of a doctor's office waiting to get his immunity shots. He was_ scared_. But, of course, he would NEVER have admitted that to anyone, now would he?

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? It's your turn. Please follow me." A nurse said with a rather calm voice. He noticed her stealing glances at him and a soft blush on her cheek and nearly frowned. Mentally groaning, Sasuke stood up and followed the nurse down the white hall. She opened the door to a middle-aged Uchiha man with glasses that was testing the needle. Sasuke sat down on the patient's chair next to him and waited. His black eyes darted at the long needle, studying it. He tried not to twitch.

It was fucking HUGE.

"Now this will hurt a bit Sasuke-san, try not to squirm." The doctor said patiently. Hah. Him? S_quirming?_ He MUST have been joking.

"Whatever, just get it over with." he scowled. He was cool. He **is** cool. He's Uchiha Sasuke, for God's sake!

The doctor disinfected his arm and carefully but steadily pushed the needle in. Sasuke had his usual 'whatever' look. The Uchiha doctor quickly put on a bandaid on the wound, announcing that he was done shortly after. Smirking, Sasuke stood up and went out the door.

"Later."

Once the door was closed, Sasuke wasted no time in expressing the pain of the shot by shooting out numerous amounts of cuss words.

-xxxxxxx-

"How were the shots, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked a little too enthusiastically, a happy smile plastered on her elegant face. They were eating dinner at the dinner-table, his mother and father sitting right across from him. He was playing with his food more than eating it, sweeping a particular piece of broccoli across his plate and then back again with his fork. He hated eating his meals with his family. His mother was always too talkative for his liking.

"Hn."

"Oh, don't be like that Sasuke. Think about the poor little kids in Africa! Don't you want to help them?" Setting his fork down, he massaged his temple with his fingers, obviously not liking where this was going.

"Can't we just give them the goddamn money so they can leave us alone? I have better things to do than watch a couple of poor brats eat their food." Mikoto frowned at her son. Fugaku turned the page on his newspaper, pretending not to notice the situation.

"Like what, Sasuke? Sleeping with girls?" He stared at her blankly. But his mother knew she was right on track. "Don't even deny it. Your father and I found out about it. You're _going_ on this trip to Africa tomorrow whether you like it or not." Her voice was low, he noted. Dangerously low.

"Whatever." He stood from his chair, pushing away the plate that was in front of him. Turning his back to his parents, he strolled up the stairs that led to his room. With a silent exhale, he took out his suitcase and roughly folded all his clothes into it, leaving the clothes that he would wear the next day on his desk.

Sighing, Sasuke collapsed on his bed and groaned while thinking about the idea of staying in Africa, of all places, for a few weeks.

Meanwhile, another 70 miles or so away, Hyuga Hinata smiled; excited for the trip to Africa the next day.

**A.N. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	2. Hyuga the Oblivious

**A.N. Here it is! Enjoy.**

Sasuke groaned as he yet again chucked his alarm clock into the wall leaving, _yet again_ another large bruise on the poor vertical surface.

He was going to Kenya. In fucking Africa. For almost, what, 2 months? Two months was _way_ too long for him to stay there. He had a feeling that his mother wasn't exactly aiming for only publicity. Running his fingers through his hair, he got up from the comfort of his bed reluctantly, dragging himself to his bathroom. It was time for him to get ready before the wicked she-devil of a mother showed up.

Oh, how she could give a grown man the chills.

He'd just finish buttoning up the last button on his collared white dress shirt when he heard his mother's rather annoying (To him.) yell.

"Sasuke-kun, it's Mommy! Hurry and come downstairs please, you **better** not be late to that airplane!" He groaned. HOW many times did he tell her to not call herself Mommy? He was 17 years old, already taller than his father and fucking EVERYONE in his family except his fag of an older brother and this other guy in the family who he'd forget the name of.

"I'm _COMING!" _Sasuke yelled loudly. Effortlessly carrying his near-hundred pound suitcase filled with who-knows-what, Sasuke walked down the stairs and took his time in doing it. Mikoto stood there, hands on her slender hips.

"Fashionably late, Uchiha Sasuke? Well; you'll be running late if I keep scolding you like a little child, so you'd better get going Sweetie." She sighed and then brightened suddenly. "Give Mommy a kiss on the cheek before you go!"

Sasuke gaped. She wanted him to _kiss_ her on the cheek? Did she forget he was 17?

"No." He replied curtly. Mikoto pouted.

"This is what I get for having children young? Jeez.." The 38-year-old mother huffed. Surprisingly, she didn't keep persisting. Instead, she did something smarter. "This is why I like Itachi-kun better." She commented, looking the other direction.

A kiss on the cheek was made by a heartthrob to his young mother before he hastily left to catch his plane.

-xxxxxxx-

Hyuga Hinata was early.

As usual.

Hyuga Hinata is _very_ timely.

The young Hyuga heir thought it would be valuable to practice that trait in case needed in the future; which she _knew_ it would. The female was always organized, simple, and on time if not early. Her father and mother had always trained her to act like this to maintain the Hyuga family complexion, and by now it was a force of habit.

Hinata smoothed her long silky hair and sat cross-legged on the terminal seats, right next to her duffel bag. The rest of her luggage was one of the first ones loaded on the plane. Her delicate hands were settled on her knees while she darted her purple-tinted pupils to and fro curiously, observing the rushed terminal setting and smelling the faint sweet scent of coffee. It wasn't everyday that she'd come to a regular airport. Her usual was the private Hyuga jet that her father had given to her for her 16th birthday.

She lifted her arm and looked at her wristwatch for a moment.

30 minutes had passed.

She exhaled audibly, wishing that time would go a _little_ faster just that one time.

Doing humanitarian work in Kenya Africa was her idea; but it took a while for her to convince her parents to actually let her do it. And once she had gotten the permission, she happily and quickly set everything up for the trip within a week; so there she was.

"Coach class non-stop from Kyoto to Kenya boarding." the female-voiced intercom said pleasantly. Hinata stood up from her chair and set her duffel bag on her shoulders, noticing there was about 40 or so people going on the same airplane and was very surprised. She had usually always taken first-class on the rare occasions she did not use her private jet. This time though, she had very modestly decided to take coach just for the experience.

She walked alongside them at about the same pace and was met by a sudden refreshing gust of wind. Looking ahead in curiosity, she saw a tall young man with jet black hair run to the direction of the airplane in a hurry, followed by a few girls with flashing digital cameras. She lifted an eyebrow in question, but continued walking and began studying the ticket. Once on the airplane, she paced back and forth; looking for the assigned seat that was written on the ticket. Which was, in her case, 34. The said number finally caught her eye, so she sat on the cushioned seat by the same young man who had zoomed past her on the way to the airplane. Reaching in her duffle bag, she pulled out a thick book and started on it.

Sasuke blankly stared at the girl who was reading in the seat next to him. She didn't seem to be gushing about him or even stealing any glances. He was relieved. Something about her though, was familiar. Familiar in a sense that it was unusual.

Those eyes. It belonged to those Hyugas, didn't it?

He noticed there was something different about them, so he assumed that she was merely a look-alike of the Hyugas without a second thought. It didn't matter to him if she was one of the Hyuga anyway. She was probably only one of their branch members if she was going coach-class.

"Thank you for using Japan Airlines. If you would, please buckle your seatbelts at this time. We'll be taking off in around 10 minutes. Enjoy the trip." the same female-voiced intercom rang polietly.

Sasuke mentally sighed. He knew he would **not** enjoy going to Africa. And he had already made up his mind and told his parents right when they told him just two measly days ago.

Yet, here he was.

Uchiha Sasuke in an airplane going to Africa for _humanitarian work? _The idea would have been funny if he wasn't actually going through with it. And he was in a COACH class airplane, no less. He had at least wanted to fly in first class, but no - his parents thought it would be 'normal' for him to ride coach. And **ALREADY **there were girls who had ran after him while he was trying to get in the airplane even when he had worked so hard to not to draw attention to himself.

There was a hum followed by vibrations. The plane started moving slowly at first, but picked up the pace; ready to fly at any moment. When they lift off, Hinata slightly peered her head from the book towards the window and smiled lightly.

She was awfully excited. And apparently, her excitement and happiness was obvious because Sasuke caught himself wondering _why_ the girl was so happy to go that Godforsaken continent. So after two whole minutes of thinking, he decided to simply ask her.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked bluntly. Hinata turned to him and blinked.

"Um...well. Because I've wanted to volunteer to help in Kenya for a while." she replied rather timidly. She couldn't help it. He was staring at her like she was crazy.

"You're weird." he replied. Hinata stared at him, shocked.

"E-excuse me?"

"You're _fucking _weird." he repeated to her again, slower this time, implying that he thought she was stupid. Now, Hinata wasn't used to people talking like this to her. And she was utterly dumbfounded so she didn't know how to respond.

"I..Um.. O-Okay.." she stuttered. Sasuke stared at her with disgust. He _hated_ when girls stuttered. It was a complete turnoff for the handsome Uchiha. So because of that, he decided to ignore her for the rest of the trip.

Hinata had taken acting classes when she was a junior in high school and recognized the look the Uchiha had given her. She had never been a very good actor, but she did know how to decipher and read certain faces. Certain that he probably did not want to talk to her anymore, she went back to her book and began to read her 500 page font 9 book. Many chapters later, she noticed that she couldn't make out the words of the book and looked out the window. It was obvious that it was night and therefore she could not read anymore.

She then looked at the young man sitting next to her, wondering if he was sleeping. His eyes were looking out the airplane window. She accidently hit her elbow with his, but he reacted with nothing. It was like almost as if he was...ignoring her?

"Um..." she dabbled. He still did not look at her way, which made her a little disheartened. She then remembered about his wondering why she was so happy to go to Africa; so it would be plausible that he did not want to go. She decided to strike up a conversation. "Excuse me if I'm intruding but...why are you going to Africa if you don't want to?" she asked politely. There was a pause.

"Parents." he answered simply, forgetting he was supposed to ignore her.

"Oh, really? I pleaded my father and mother to come here. Although," she pondered for a bit. "it sounds horrible that you are forced to go."

"Yeah." he paused and looked at her. "Do you seriously like to do this humanitarian shit?"

"How can you not? It feels nice knowing that I'm doing good for the less fortunate." she replied sincerely.

"You're pretty weird." he said again.

Hinata was unsure how to act. She decided to tweak the subject. "Actually, you look familiar. Have we met?" she asked.

"I'm familiar to everyone, it's no fucking surprise." He rolled his eyes. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh, Sasuke-san is it? I've heard of the name. I think." she said with a tinge of uncertainty. This surprised Sasuke, although he didn't show it.

"You don't know who I am?" Sasuke asked. He raised a perfect eyebrow. She paused and thought hard for a moment.

"I'm afraid not." she smiled apologetically.

Now, you might be thinking _why_ the young heiress didn't know the apparently world-renowned Uchiha Sasuke; son of one of the most richest men in Japan. But the truth is, she knew nothing about the trade her father was in, or the competition even. He had never actually told her because he'd never thought she'd need it until 19 years of age which was when he was planning to tell her. And since she was 17, he'd never taken the time to tell her yet. However, the man sitting next to her was the EXACT opposite. He knew ALL the competition and trades of the Uchiha Corporation by heart. Sasuke always boosted his father's already-large business by magically making good relations with the people who had powerful connections; like the Uzumaki and Nara clans.

The relationship with the Hyugas was VERY different. They were as economically-strong as the Uchihas and no matter HOW much they tried to do, the Hyuga still hated the Uchihas. To add to that, Sasuke was only favored by the ones in power in those clans excluding the Hyuga; but they were of course all that mattered to him. _They_ were the ones in power.

"Er...that doesn't matter I guess. Who're you? Some rip-off of a Hyuga?" he asked rudely.

Hinata looked very shooken.

"M-me? A rip-off...?" she pointed to herself, still surprised. "Why, I'm Hyuga Hinata."

**A.N. Please review! I loveee reading them :D**


End file.
